A conventional hose reel device 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a mandrel 12 located in a casing 11 and a rotatable member 14 is mounted to the mandrel 12. A coil spring 13 is fixed to the mandrel 12 and one end of the coil spring 13 is fixed to the mandrel 12 and the other end of the coil spring 13 is fixed to a notch 141 defined in a periphery of the rotatable member 14, so that when the coil spring 13 is released, the rotatable member 14 is rotated to retrieve the hose “a” which is wrapped around the rotatable member 14. A sprinkle or a nozzle “a′” is connected to a distal end of the hose “a” and is extended out from the opening 16 of the hose reel device 10 and a roller assembly 15 located in the opening 16. A plurality of positioning members 17 which includes slots 171 and stops 172. A pawl 18 is connected to a spring 181 so as to be engaged with the slots 171, such that the rotatable member 14 can only be rotated in one direction. A lever 19 is pivotably connected to the casing 11 and can be operated to engage with the stop 172 such that the rotatable member 14 cannot be rotated and the hose “a” is fixed at a desired length. When retrieving the hose “a”, as shown in FIG. 2, the lever 19 is disengaged from the stop 172 and the pawl 18 is disengaged from the slots 171. The coil spring 13 is then released freely to retrieve the hose “a”. Nevertheless, because the coil spring 13 is released freely, so that the metal or heavy sprinkle or nozzle “a′ ”connected to the remote end of the hose “a” moves at a high speed and could damage objects that are hit by the sprinkle or nozzle “a′”.
The present invention intends to provide a hose reel device which includes a resistance device that reduces the retrieving speed of the hose so as to improve the shortcoming of the conventional hose reel device.